


One More Time

by ConfessionForAnotherTime



Series: Observances [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Cute, Demisexual Bitters, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3477167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfessionForAnotherTime/pseuds/ConfessionForAnotherTime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imagine Palomo trying to joke and loosen Bitters up because while he's so lazy and laid back, he always seems tense about something. Palomo wants to help him relax, not realizing he's the source of the tension.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More Time

He never saw him before noon. He would roll into the mess around lunch time, complaining about not getting enough sleep, though Palomo figured that was because while he slept late, he was also up until the sun rose. His sleeping pattern was messed up based on Palomo’s observances, but Bitters would never correct him. Sure he laid down at the same time as the final soldier of green team. Okay, he would stare at the ceiling just like everyone else because seriously who goes to bed at _midnight_?

But Bitters essentially kept the same sleeping schedule as the rest of them because it was easier. He just had to find ways to not be alone with Palomo. The Private was attached to him at the hip and he hadn’t found a way to shake him just yet. Not that he minded when he followed, but it made things less confusing when he didn’t. He didn’t have to worry then about why his heart would start pounding, but he always attributed that to the influx of fatty snacks that Captain Grif had brought with him when they joined the New Republic. He didn’t have to worry about the shortness of breath when Palomo asked him how he day was, only to shove it off with a groan or an excuse of how he could be doing less work than wasting what little breath he had talking to him. _Maybe if I push him away, this will go away too._

Palomo still was trying his hardest to find a way to entice Bitters into talking with him, hanging out with him, anything. If this was still a time of peace, he would ask if he wanted to check out a place to eat, go to a movie, head to a sporting event, anything to get the ball rolling on finding out more about him to be able to get closer. The tension only made it worse but Palomo had  eventually picked up on how nervous he made Bitters.

Palomo cornered Bitters at one point, urging him to head with him to the mess hall, despite having eaten already. Bitters didn’t see a way out so he followed him, already losing some of his edge as a do nothing slacker by following someone around. Nevermind the fact that Palomo was lower rank than him.

“What do you think we’ll do once we’re able to defeat the Federal Army and take back Chorus?” Palomo’s voice was cheerful as he looked back at Bitters trailing behind him. Bitters was caught off guard, figuring that the younger man would ask him what kind of sweets he liked for the third time that week, as if he could acquire something so precious.

“I think that a lot of it will depend on how that comes about.” Bitters hung his head a little, remembering how much further they still had to go in order to even be close to ready to defeating the Federal Army.

“Celebrate?” Palomo asked, looking over at him as he grabbed his food, Bitters trailing behind him.

“Celebrating sounds good, if we’re all here.”

“Celebrate with me?” Palomo asked, sitting down at an empty table. Bitters sat across from him, laughing softly.

“Maybe. Depends on how we win.”

"You didn't say no." Palomo's tone was matter of fact. almost confused as Bitters was.

"Maybe it's time to stop pushing so much. Both of us."

 

 


End file.
